


[podfic] A Lonely Cliff

by stardust_podfics



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Background Lonely Eyes, Bets & Wagers, Evil Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, uncle simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics
Summary: Simon doesn’t care about much of anything these days. He certainly never intended to start caring about the awkward Lukas boy.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Simon Fairchild & Peter Lukas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] A Lonely Cliff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lonely Cliff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557706) by [WitchyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyBee/pseuds/WitchyBee). 



The podfic is on Google Drive [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1l-3LC8fCp8scr2nQRpPCflSRv3S16O3v/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to WitchyBee for having blanket permission!


End file.
